The City College of the City University of New York submits this proposal to the Minority Biomedical Research Support program (MBRS) for the purpose of requesting support to increase the number of minority persons engaged in biomedical research. The participating units will be the Departments of Biochemistry, Biology, Chemistry, Physics and Psychology. The primary aim of this project is to guide students in research from a state of intellectual dependence on science professors and mentors to a high level of scholarly activity and self sufficiency. The means to achieve this goal will be developed in the MBRS Program by way of regular intimate and collaborative scientific meetings and competition with other participants for honors and awards. In addition, an MBRS Program at the City College will help to improve and expand health research opportunities for the students, in general, and strengthen biomedical research, in particular. Also, we fully expect that the MBRS Program will improve the research capability of many of our staff members as well as provide the opportunity to interact and attract an increasing number of minority students who are interested in biomedical research careers.